Pinkamina
by Sithicus
Summary: Pinkie came home from the Gala depressed and forlorn, so who could hope to comfort her after the worst disaster of all disastrous parties? Pinkamina Diane Pie, that's who.


**Author's Notes:** I love this one to death, and I think Pinkie would heartily approve of any story featuring her alter ego that doesn't degenerate into crazy, craziness town or straight jacket and grimdark lunacy.

_Disclaimer: Not mine, Lauren made them, Hasbro produces through the hub, me I'm a lowly Brony fan working on fanfictions for the hopeful amusement of all. And these Disclaimers are starting to sound like bad comedy._

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie sat in her room on her bed staring intently into a mirror she'd placed in front of her, since Gummi was asleep she didn't want to wake him up to rant about the worst party she had ever attended in her life, but that made a bit of sense really. She hadn't planned this party, whoever the Gala planner was Pinkie suspected they knew nothing of her skills so had failed to consult with her.<p>

They also lacked proper party knowledge, the Grand Galloping Gala was a bore, a snooze fest, a total disaster, an unmitigated failure, and on top of all those things it didn't have one thing in common with what a party was supposed to do.

Nopony had smiled. Nopony had played games. Nopony had even danced for Celestia's sake. Pinkie wasn't sure what happened, but the stories she'd heard about the Grand Galloping Gala had definitely not been talking about the same party she'd attended.

Pinkie stared at herself in her ruffled and torn party dress intently, as though she might turn back the hands of time so she could re-live the party, restore it to what it was always meant to be, but even she didn't have powers like that. Nopony could mess with time.

Pinkie blinked slightly when the image in her mirror suddenly changed into a dour looking pink pony with straight hair and a duller looking coat. "Oh it's you again," she told the other pony.

The other pony did not smile, but she didn't immediately look angry as she always did. "Of course it's me, Pinkie, it's always me. You can't escape me no matter what you do, or who your friends are," she said with a sharp nod.

Pinkie sighed. "I grew up, I left that boring old rock farm, I mean what were we even farming rocks for?" she demanded.

The other pink pony sighed. "Pinkie, where do you think rocks filled with jewels come from? Rock farmers play an important part in dragon rearing, jewelry just doesn't grow on trees you know."

"I am not going back to being a responsible rock farmer!" Pinkie shouted loudly at her reflection. For that's who the other pony was.

Pinkamina smiled gently, the first time Pinkie ever saw her other self smile. "I don't want you to go back to a life that made us both miserable, Pinkie," she said. "I don't want you to grow up to become… our mother," she added shuddering at that thought.

Pinkie shuddered with her. "Then why are you here? Why am I torn between two pony personalities? Why can I talk to myself and hear my other self whispering in my ear? Why, why, why?" Pinkie demanded frustratedly as she literally broke down into unnatural sobbing.

Pinkamina placed a hoof on her shoulder, which wasn't altogether unusual for Pinkie due to her strange abilities she couldn't quite figure out. Pinkamina almost hugged the crying party pony. "All of your dreams were dashed against the jagged rocks of reality, who do you think is going to comfort you?" she asked gently.

"That doesn't explain why my mind feels like it's two separate ponies," Pinkie said scaring herself with how serious she was behaving.

Pinkamina chuckled softly. "You buried me into your subconscious after witnessing that glorious Sonic Rainboom, silly, and because of what we can do… I blame those stupid weird rocks mom and dad kept asking us to move around, ours were the only ones that shone with that weird glowing glow." Pinkamina shook her head and her mane tickled Pinkie's face. "But that isn't important, we don't need to know why or how, all we have to do is to accept each other and stop trying to hide from our past… or our present."

"Presents? I love presents!" Pinkie said snapping out of her depressed mood so suddenly she knocked Pinkamina onto her bed and sent her hat tumbling to the ground.

"Not that kind of present!" Pinkamina snapped.

Pinkie sighed. "Oh."

Pinkamina shook herself and pulled Pinkie down next to her. "Look, what happened tonight wasn't your fault or anyponies' fault, that party… Somewhere along the line the ponies of Canterlot must have just forgot what the Grand Galloping Gala was supposed to represent, they turned it into a dull stuff saddled bore, but maybe now you can try to fix that for when the next Grand Galloping Gala is planned," she suggested with a little smile.

Pinkie stared at herself thoughtfully and her dark mood suddenly lifted like a veil. "Oh, oh, oh!" she said with a happy little giggle. "That's right, I'm the best party planner in all of Ponyville. And I can become the best party planner in all of Equestria so I can make the next Grand Galloping Gala look like. Well something super duper special!" Pinkie shouted.

"Quiet, you'll wake Gummi and the Cakes," Pinkamina hissed.

"Whoopsie," Pinkie said with a soft smile. "I am a little tired," she admitted. "And thanks for cheering me up, Pinkamina, there's hope for you yet."

Pinkamina shook her head. "Don't even joke about that, do you think I want to go through life with a messed up mane that won't style or hold its shape?" she asked in a serious tone.

"There's nothing wrong with my mane?" Pinkie argued. "It gives me extra super bounce and let's me plan all of the best parties by being in three places practically at once!" she defended.

Pinkamina shook her head again and slowly got up into a sitting position. "You really are the Pinkazoid," she muttered.

"Huh?" Pinkie said eyeing herself confused.

"Never mind," Pinkamina said trying to hide her amusement. "Feel better?"

"Yep!" Pinkie declared with a beaming smile.

"Good, because I do not need a repeat of last time," Pinkamina said. "Madame LeFleur," she added pointedly.

Pinkie had the good sense to blush. "Oh come on, I thought my friends had abandoned me," she said.

"And turned us both fruitier than a bowl of fruit loops," Pinkamina reminded.

Pinkie shrunk back with a sheepish expression. "That wasn't my fault, I. I guess I just snapped."

"You snapped so bad you sat on Rainbow's head," Pinkamina said.

"That was you!" Pinkie argued.

"I'm you remember, so it was you!" Pinkamina snapped back flicking her tail frustratedly.

Pinkie glared at her other self. "I plan parties, you farm rocks, we're not supposed to lose our minds and start talking to weird objects in buckets or things."

Pinkamina giggled, it was so out of character for the normally somber looking pony that Pinkie let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked herself.

Pinkamina shook her head. "Nothing, nothing is wrong, I was just remembering the look on Rainbow's face when she realized she was arguing with a pile of rocks," she said.

Pinkie thought about it for a moment and started to giggle too. "B-B-Best prank ever," she admitted high-hoofing Pinkamina.

"Didn't start out as one," Pinkamina reminded somberly. "We almost went totally round the bend, off the wagon, kookoo for coco puffs," she added.

Pinkie nodded. "Mmmm, chocolate," she moaned slightly.

Pinkamina started to help her off with the Gala dress. "We should get some sleep, if we're talking to each other then we have to be really exhausted," she said practically.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Pinkie asked bitterly, she flicked her shoes off into the corner leaving them there.

Pinkamina shrugged. "One of us has to be the voice of reason, it just makes more sense for me to be," she said whispering now softly into Pinkie's ear.

Pinkie let out a big impressive looking yawn. "I'll have to throw a super-duper party to make up for ruining Applejack's cake," she said closing her eyes as Pinkamina helped tuck her into bed.

Pinkamina nodded. "It would be the right thing to do after what happened," she agreed gently kissing herself on the forehead.

Pinkie gasped and let out a tiny giggle. "Remember when we first discovered what we could really do?" she asked.

"Not tonight, Pinkie," Pinkamina said.

Pinkie sighed. "Promise me we can do that tomorrow?" she asked.

Pinkamina smiled. "For you, anything," she said.

"It felt so good, and it will totally make up for that nasty, stupid Gala, and…" Pinkie fell asleep so suddenly that she stopped talking mid-sentence and started to snore peacefully.

Pinkamina sighed and snuggled up beside her other half almost spooning her as she rested her muzzle against Pinkie's neck and gave her a little kiss. In the mirror the image was distorted by the cracks that had formed there, but it looked like there was only one Pinkie in bed sleeping blissfully.

This of course was the lie. Pinkamina shut her eyes and drifted off into dreams that defied all sense of sanity and reality. She hated baking, but for Pinkie, she'd help out with the preparations for Applejack's 'I'm sorry I ruined your cake' party, because that's the kind of friend she was. Even if Pinkie's mind was a little damaged and fractured, much like the mirror which allowed Pinkamina access into the real world from time to time.

**The End**


End file.
